


and they were roommates

by nataliecastle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliecastle/pseuds/nataliecastle
Summary: Oh my god, they were roommates.





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Title from one of the greatest vines of all time.
> 
> Originally posted (like two years ago) [here](http://bisexualtaylorswift.tumblr.com/post/125227626075/larry-8)!

“I may have done something stupid,” Louis tells Zayn when he answers the phone.

He can practically hear Zayn rolling his eyes, because that’s always his reaction whenever Louis fucks up, but at least he usually gives ace advice. “What’s up, Lou?”

“I might’ve slept with Harry last night.”

“You might have?”

“Okay, I definitely slept with Harry.”

“Yeah, you’re an idiot,” Zayn replies.

“I know, I know,” he grumbles. “You saw us last night, we were both absolutely pissed.”

“Well, what’d he say this morning?”

“Nothing, he was gone when I woke up,” Louis answers. “I’m fucking screwed. Harry is my roommate.”

“Who you’ve been in love with for the past two years.”

Louis blanches. “I’m not–I’m not in love with Harry. Why would you think that?”

Zayn just laughs. “Louis, mate, come on, it’s obvious.”

“I’m not,” he repeats. A beat. “Am I?”

“Just talk to him,” Zayn says.

“I don’t know where he is.”

“He’ll come home.”

Right. He’ll come home.

***

Hours pass and Louis hasn’t heard a word from Harry. He could be dead in a ditch for all he knows.

He hopes that’s not true.

He and Harry don’t fight, is the thing. It takes a lot to make Harry mad and as reckless and thoughtless as Louis can be sometimes, it never seems to bother Harry. He’s never gotten the silent treatment before, but now Harry isn’t picking up his phone or responding to his texts.

Just let me know you’re alive please Louis sent an hour ago.

Nothing.

Louis is starting to panic because fine, Harry might regret what happened, but he wouldn’t ignore Louis when he’s trying to reach out and see if Harry is okay, right?

Zayn is right. The realization that he’s in love with Harry might freak him out if he wasn’t so worried about him.

It’s always been there, since the day they met. They clicked instantly, sharing private jokes and smiles that nobody else was a part of. They were constantly touchy and affectionate, but it was just how things were from the beginning.

And if Harry was freaked out enough by what happened to just disappear without a word, then Louis thinks he definitely might not be feeling the same way as Louis.

Just as he’s grabbing his phone to call Harry for probably the twentieth time, the apartment door is opening and Harry is coming inside. Before he can utter a word, Louis is across the room and enveloping him in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I–”

Louis pulls away and says, “Now you can tell me what the hell you were thinking.”

“Louis,” he starts.

“I thought you were fucking dead or something, Harry! I’ve been trying to call you for hours.”

“My phone was dead.”

“Why did you leave? I mean, I get it if you think last night was a mistake, I get it if you’re disgusted or uncomfortable or whatever, but you don’t get to fucking leave me in a panic all day like a mum who’s lost her child in a shopping mall.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry croaks. “I’m not disgusted at all. I just needed to think.”

“You needed to think.”

“Well, we slept together, Louis! It’s not exactly normal. We don’t, we’re not…we had too much to drink. I don’t–I just want you to know I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you.”

Louis furrows his brows. “Harry, I know that. We were equally drunk; you didn’t force me into anything. Maybe we were too drunk to think it through, but…”

“But?”

He takes a deep breath, because he’s going to do this. He has to do this now or else he never will. “But I certainly wasn’t drunk enough to know that it was actually fun and amazing and pretty fucking mind-blowing, if I’m being honest.. And I don’t think I’ve ever felt like that with someone before.”

Harry’s frown fades and his lips turn up slightly. “What are you saying, Lou?”

“I’m saying that…I want many repeats of last night and a million other things, like holding your hand and being a proper couple and whatever soppy things couples do. But I’m happy being just friends. I rather like being your friend and–”

Harry cuts him off with his lips on his and Louis barely has time to react before he’s pulling away and grinning at him. “I’ve been in love you with since the first time I saw you two years ago.”

“Well, Harold, I’m a bit behind as I’ve only realized it today, but I love you too.”

Harry just smiles wider if that’s even possible and says, “I finally beat you at something.”

“Hmm, but you still can’t beat me at football or video games or the fact that I’m gonna be the best boyfriend ever.”

Harry shrugs. “I guess we’ll see.”

Louis reaches over to interlace their fingers. “I guess we will.”


End file.
